Unversed
The At one point, the Unversed were known in the past as "Unbirths" due to a fan mistranslation., meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself. Chronologically, the Unversed are either the first or second enemy referenced during Deep Dive, as they are the second race to manifest, but the first to attack the Realm of Light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Around the same time as Master Xehanort's leave from the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Master Eraqus sends Terra and Aqua (two of his three apprentices) on a quest to find Master Xehanort and stop the Unversed threat. He did not plan on Ventus (the youngest apprentice) trailing after his two friends, and it is due to Ventus's quest and his final battle with Vanitas (his dark side) that the truth behind the Unversed is revealed. Vanitas explains that the Unversed are his creation, and since he is a being created from the purest, most raw form of darkness, he can manipulate the negative thoughts and emotions of people. He spawned them as Unversed and spread them across the worlds, so that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can fight them off and grow stronger in the process. The negativity of the defeated Unversed eventually return to Vanitas, and the race as a whole disappears upon Vanitas's destruction. Appearance Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces", referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview Their design concept became the theme of ‘emotion’, and we went with various motifs, such as a laughing face, angry face and crying face. The Unversed mark was also modeled on the heart from emotions. List of Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Ringer Pot KHBBSFM.png|Ringer Pot File:Monotracker.png|Monotrucker File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Lost Runner KHBBSFM.png|Lost Runner File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Flame Box KHBBSFM.png|Flame Box File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Laser Bunny.png|Hareraiser File:Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade File:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Diet Tank KHBBSFM.png|Diet Tank File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Survival Bottle KHBBSFM.png|Survival Bottle File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Element Cluster KHBBSFM.png|Element Cluster File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Launching Plant KHBBSFM.png|Launching Plant File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper File:Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob File:Jelly Glee Tea KHBBSFM.png|Jelly Glee Tea File:Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Wheel Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Magic Mirror.png|'Spirit of the Magic Mirror' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas Remnant' Trivia *Unlike Heartless bosses and Nobody bosses (whom are enveloped in light when defeated), the Unversed bosses are consumed in a dark flame when vanquished. Notes and references See also *Vanitas *Heartless *Nobody fr:Nescient es:Unversed Category:Unversed Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep